Hungry for Blood
by Thorgan
Summary: The 58th annual Hunger Games. Please Review if you read it.
1. District 9

# Hunger Games Fan Fiction #  
"58 Years ago, the Treaty of Treason was written up by The Capitol after the uprising of the 13 districts in the times known as The Dark Days, The 13th district was obliterated and as specified in the Treaty of Treason,"In penance for thier uprising, each year, The Twelve remaining districts, must offer up two tributes, a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18, to be placed in the custody of The Capitol. Until they are transferred into a public arena where they will have to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be called "The Hunger Games"." The mayor of my district, district 9 finishes speaking. It's the Treaty of Treason that has me in this bloody square today. The mayor takes his seat once more and the tribute escort from the Capitol steps up to the podium. I guess he is going to introduce himself, but I've already zoned out. I look across to the other side of the square and catch the eye of my girlfriend, Jennifer Dean. She flashes a smile at me. I smile back before turning away. "The female tribute is Elizabeth Moore."reads out the escort, I breathe a sigh of relief as the name I didn't want to hear, has not been spoken. I am about to let myself relax, when the escort reads out the name of the male tribute.  
" Stirling Drake." It doesn't trigger in my mind until a few seconds after I hear the name. People move to the side to make a path for me. I can't make myself look weak, I think to myself. So I decide to casually strut up to the stage. I get up to the stage just before the escort starts to speak, "Give a hand for this years tributes" A few people clap, but most just bow their heads. The escort, gestures for the tributes to shake hands, so I hold out my hand, and we shake. Before I can speak, I am carted off by Peackeepers into the Justice Building. I get into the elevator and are taken up a few floors. I am then taken to a room where I am told to sit down. The room has a plush burgundy carpet, and has several chairs inside. I've just sat down when the door opens and a Peacekeeper enters, followed by Jennifer. "Jen", I speak, before she flings her arms around me. " Please come back," she whispers into my ear. I hold her away from me and start to speak again," Don't worry", I say, "I will, you don't have to worry about me. I'll win, and I'll be back in no time." The peacekeeper comes in and attempts to lead Jen away, but she doesn't let go of my hand. "Jen, just go." I say, before removing her hand from mine. They leave and I go to sit back down before the Peacekeepers come in and lead me away . After We leave the Justice building, I am put into a motorcar. It's a short journey to the train station. The station is swarming with reporters hoping to catch a glimpse of the lucky tributes. I deliberately try to make myself look tough, confident, arrogant even. I look over to Elizabeth Moore, expecting her to be crying, However I see her lapping up all the attention the journalists are giving her. We climb onto the train and are told to stand in the doorway of the train while the journalists get our images, before the door shuts. We are taken into the dining room where the Capitol escort starts to talk again."As I am sure you know, my name is Octavius Serenity, and I will be your escort while you are on this train and in The Capitol. In approximately 24 hours we will arrive in The Capitol." For the first time I notice my mentor walk into the room. "And this is" He starts. "I'm Raden Whitehead and I will be your mentor in these Hunger Games." He finishes speaking and we are sent to our rooms. Each tribute is given a bedroom, a dressing area and thier own bathroom. I go into my dressing area to find a note stuck on the drawers, it reads," put some clothes on, dinner is in one hour." I pull out a black shirt and some brown trousers, when I decided to have a shower. I get into the shower and turn it on. The water is warm and there is also a hole that sprays out green foam. I spend about 45 minutes in the shower before I get out, and put the clothes on. I open the door and am just about to leave the room, when a scream rings out through the train. I come out of my room and turn towards the dining room and start to run. I skid to a halt as I go through the door, only to find Elizabeth Moore looking in delight at all of the food laid out on the table. I can't help but gasp at the unbelievable spread, before I realised that I haven't actually spoken to my female counterpart yet. " Hi, I'm not sure if we've spoken before." I speak. She turns towards me and flashes a smile. "No I don't think we have." She replies.  
We sit down just as Octavius Serenity and Raden Whitehead enter. They take their places and sit down. I have Roast beef and Pea soup, followed by Lamp chops and Roast potatoes. Just as dessert is served Raden Whitehead speaks, " We need to talk strategies and sort out angles for you two." He says, "Stirling, I was thinking that we could portray you as confident, arrogant even. You already appear to have natural a natural confident aura." Dessert is placed on the table in front of me. It is something that Octavius Serenity calls Tiramisu. I start to eat dessert . It's the best thing I've ever tasted. I silenty think to myself that if I win these games, I can have this every day. Just as I finish just as Octavius speaks, "Let's move into the main room so we can watch the reaping highlights." 


	2. The Train

I walk into the main room to find everyone waiting for me. "Hurry up Stirling, the coverage of the reapings is about to start." says Octavius Serenity. I take a seat in an armchair, the furthest away from Octavius. The Television starts up and the seal of the Capitol blares up on the screen and the National Anthem of Panem is played. After the anthem the District One reaping comes on. Within five seconds of the tribute being announced, someone has volunteered. The female tribute that volunteers looks about eighteen, but the male that volunteers is only twelve or thirteen. This is surprising because usually only the best, eighteen year old tributes are allowed to volunteer.

I only really take notice of a few tributes that particularly stand out to me. The career tributes; especially the male tribute from District Two who looks like he could kill me with his hands behind his back, A hulking tribute from district seven who doesn't seem like he speaks much, the female tribute from District Ten and the male tribute from District Eleven. The rest of the tributes are pretty average, however I suspect some of them are actually quite talented.

After the reapings end I go back to my room, lock the door, and decide to start training. I spend four hours doing countless numbers of press-ups and sit-ups. By the end of those four hours I feel that I have a little more chance in winning the games.


End file.
